warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
MeadowClan(Sk8ergirl10)
Description MeadowClan prides themselves on their stealth, trickery, and cunning. They will capture anyone who comes into their territory and use them as bargaining chips, kittypets will be sent away with a scar or two. Their pelts are normally white, gray, or black although torteishell and Calico cats are occasional. They prefer stealth and cunning in battle as opposed to a raging fight. They pick off one at a time, never letting them yowl. The Territory The Camp- This is a valley in between two hills, not the most strategic spot but a hidden one. Sacred Oak- Before an apprentice can become a warrior/spy/stalker they have to visit this oak to speak with their ancestors. The Stream- This marks the border of Twolegplace. Rotting Twolegplace- This is where Twolegs throw Crowfood, holds rats. Stone Wall- A Twoleg made wall of boulders, almost expands the entire length of the MoorClan border. Training Hollow- A sandy hollow in between two small hills. Badger Set- Only the most skilled stalkers come here. Hierarchy (Highest to Lowest) Leader- This is the leader of the Clan, chosen as deputy by the previous leader. Deputy- This is the leader's second in command. Medicine Cat- Expert with herbs and can speak with StarClan. Elder- These are the cats who are too old or injured to continue with their duties. Queen- They mother kits. Warrior- These are the cats who hunt and fight for their Clan. Spy- These are the cats who enter other Clans and spy on them for MeadowClan. Stalker- These cats are told to either kill a specific cat or capture it, they are silent and skilled in their art. Apprentice- These cats train as either a Warrior, a Spy, or a Stalker. Kit- The kits still younger then six moons. History of Important Ranks Leader- Blossomstar: Gained Rank- Drifting: Deputies- Petalfur, Rosetail, Flutteringfeather(star): Lost rank- Clawing: Reason- Death Flutteringstar: Gained Rank- Clawing: Deputies- Doespring, Crookedfoot: Lost rank- ----- Deputy- Petalfur: Gained Rank- Drifting: Served Under- Blossomstar: Lost rank- Scrabbling: Reason- Drowning Rosetail: Gained Rank- Scrabbling: Served Under- Blossomstar: Lost rank- Standing Tall: Reason- Infected rat bites Flutteringfeather(star): Gained Rank- Standing Tall: Served Under- Blossomstar: Lost rank- Standing Tall: Reason- Became leader Doespring: Gained Rank- Foxhearted: Served Under- Flutteringstar: Lost rank- Whispers: Reason- Became a queen Crookedfoot: Gained Rank- Whispers: Served Under- Flutteringstar: Lost rank- ---- Medicine Cat- Heatherpelt: Gained Rank- Drifting: Served Under- Blossomstar: Lost rank- Clawing: Reason- Death Chasingleaf: Gained Rank- Drifting: Served Under- Blossomstar: Lost rank- Clawing: Reason- Became elder Featherfur: Gained Rank- Clawing: Served Under- Flutteringstar: Lost rank- ---- Tradition/Ceremonies Elder Ceremony- When a cat wishes to become an elder they must travel to the Sacred Oak with the medicine cat to share dreams with StarClan. Apprentice Ceremony- When a kit is ready to become an apprentice they are put through a series of tests to determine whether they are fit to be a Stalker, Warrior, or Spy. Links Cats of MeadowClan (Sk8ergirl10)Cats of MeadowClan (Sk8ergirl10) Flutteringstar (Sk8ergirl10)Flutteringstar (Sk8ergirl10) Crookedfoot (Sk8ergirl10) Featherfur (Sk8ergirl10) Category:Clans